memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Tuvok
Lieutenant Commander Tuvok ist der vulkanische Sicherheitschef und erster taktischer Offizier der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]]. Kindheit und Jugend Sternenflottenkarriere Beim Marquis In Vorbereitung auf die Übernahme des Kommandos von Captain Janeway, infiltriert Tuvok den Maquis, um dessen Vorhaben auszuspionieren. Er leitet diese Informationen an Captain Janeway weiter, jedoch reißt der Kontakt plötzlich und ohne ersichtlichen Grund ab, so dass der erste Auftrag der Voyager es ist, das Maquis-Schiff, auf dem sich Tuvok befindet, in den Badlands aufzustöbern, da dieses neue Schiff das einzige ist, das in diesem gefährlichen Gebiet manövrieren kann. Durch die Phalanx des Fürsorgers wird die SS Val Jean, das Maquisschiff auf dem sich Tuvok eingeschmuggelt hat, in den Delta-Quadranten gezogen. Von der Voyagercrew, die das Schicksal teilt, wird er dort in einem Untersuchungsraum bewusstlos gefunden, zusammen mit der ganzen Maquiscrew. Auch die Voyagercrew wird einer medizinischen Untersuchung unterzogen.Nachdem die beiden Crews wieder auf ihren Schiffen zurück sind, beschließt Captain Chakotay einen Zusammenarbeit um die beiden vermissten Crewmitglieder Harry Kim und B'Elanna Torres zu finden. Tuvok gibt sich an Bord der Voyager zu als Sternenflottenoffizier zu erkennen und wird deren Sicherheitschef.( ) Auf der Voyager 2371 Als Captain Janeway überlegt, wie sie die Ocampa schützen kann, erinnert sie Tuvok an die Oberste Direktive. Alle was sie tun, wird das Gleichgewicht dieses Quadranten beeinflussen. Captain Janeway macht ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass sich die Sternenflotte nie einmischen wollte, aber es ständig tun. Tuvok macht draufhin den Trikobalt-Torpedo fertig um die Phalanx zu zerstören und feuert ihn ab.( ) thumb|left|Harry bekommt plötzlich Kopfschmerzen Tuvok will formelle Anklage erheben, weil B'Elanna Torres, Lieutenant Joseph Carey schwer verletzt hat. Chakotay möchte dies gerne selbst erledigen, denn beim Maquis werden manche Dinge anders erledigt. Tuvok weißt ihn darauf hin, dass sie nicht mehr beim Maquis sind, wenn Torres nicht bestraft wird, dann gäbe das ein schlechtes Beispiel und man könne meinen er, Chatkotay bevorzug die Maquis. Chakotay befiehlt ihm den Vorfall zu vergessen. Tuvok akzeptiert, den Befehl, behält sich aber vor einen Eintrag in das Sicherheitslogbuch zu machen. Später sprechen Harry Kim und Tuvok über den Vorfall im Maschinenraum. Harry hat gehört dass es dort kurz vor der Meuterei steht. Tuvok ist erstaunt über die Übertreibungen der Menschen, man können die Situation als angespannt betrachten. Plötzlich hat Harry Kim starke Kopfschmerzen und Sehstörungen und Tuvok bringt ihn zur Krankenstation. ( ) Als die Voyager das Mikrowurmloch findet und alle enttäuscht sind bringt er vor, dass es doch wenigstens zum Übermitteln von Nachrichten möglich wäre. Er bringt auch den Vorschlag mit der Sonde. Als das erreiche romulanische Schiff, die Kommunikation abbricht hat Tuvok dafür einen Erklärung. Er vermutet, dass das Schiff kein Frachtschiff, sondern ein Forschungsschiff ist, da es in einem Gebiet fliegt in dem es keine Frachtrouten gibt, außerdem ist das Signal sehr exakt kalibriert. Nach Übermittlung der Nachrichten an den Romulaner aus der Vergangenheit überbringt er auch die Hiobsbotschaft, dass der Romulaner zwei Jahre bevor die Voyager verschwand verstorben ist. ( ) thumb|Das Mordopfer thumb|Mitverschwörerin im Mordfall Ren Tom Paris wird wegen Mordes verurteilt. Als Strafe muss er alle 6 Stunden seinen Tat nacherleben, jedoch ist Tom der Meinung, dass die Erinnungen, die ihm tranplantiert worden sind nicht richtig sind. Tuvok fragt ihn nach seiner Sicht der Sache. Durch eine autonome Antwortanalyse findet er heraus, dass Tom die Wahrheit sagt nimmt er Ermittlungen auf. Er unterhält sich mit Lidell Ren, ihr scheint der Tod ihres Mannes nur wenig auszumachen. Er fragt nach den Umständen des Abends und nach der Beziehung zu ihrem Mann. Sie gibt zu, dass ihre Ehe am Ende war und sie sich trennen wollte von ihm. Lidell Ren erzählt den Mordabend aus ihrer Erinnerung: Sie lief mit Tom im Regen zu ihrem Haus, dort küssen sie sich im Atrium leidenschaftlich. Tom wehrt sich, aber sie beruhigt ihn, denn die Ehe mit Tolen ist ja eigentlich beendet. Lidell kocht Tee und sie sitzen gemeinsam im Atrium und küssen sich als Tolen Ren eintritt. Sie sah wie Tom ihren Mann ermordete, konnte ihn aber nicht daran hindern. Tuvok befragt Tom Paris. Er bestätigt die Aussagen von Lidell Ren, aber er kann sich nicht an intime Szenen erinnern, sie haben sich nur unterhalten über die Auswirkungen von Finsternis. Danach kann sich Tom an nichts mehr erinnern, er ist im Gefängnis aufgewacht. Da erschüttert plötzlich ein Angriff die Voyager. Die Numiri greifen an. Es ist nicht offensichtlich, warum sie nun angreifen. Mit einem Maquistrick setzen sie die beiden Numirischiffe außer Gefecht. Captain Janeway fragt Tuvok nach dem Fortgang der Ermittlungen. Er erzählt von der autonomen Antwortanalyse und davon dass Tom Paris die Wahrheit sagt. Er sieht nur einen Alternative, er muss selbst Zeuge des Mordes werden, durch eine Gedankenverschmelzung mit Tom Paris. Der Doktor ist gegen die Gedankenverschmelzung erhält die für gefährlich. Aber Tuvok setzt sich durch. Er dringt in den Geist von Tom Paris ein und sieht die Bilder mit eigenen Augen.Tuvok scheint nach dieser Gedankenverschmelzung genau zu wissen, warum Tom der Mord in die Schule geschoben wurde. Er will sich mit Harry Kim beraten, der ebenfalls dort war. Währenddessen nimmt Captain Janeway Kontakt mit den Baneanern auf und berichtet von den großen Problemen und davon, dass Tom Paris Hirnschäden erleiden wird, wenn die Implantate nicht entfernt werden. Die Baneaner lenken ein und wollen Kontakt mit dem Gericht aufnehmen. Sie vereinbaren Tom Paris mit den Shuttle zurückzuschicken. Das Gespräch wir beendet. Tuvok tritt aus dem Hintergrund hervor, er nickt Captain Janeway zu und verlässt den Raum. Ein Shuttle verlässt die Voyager. Harry Kim und Tom Paris fliegen Richtung Planet. Ein Numirischiff taucht auf und erfasst das Shuttle mit dem Traktorstrahl. Tuvok hat dies so voraus gesehen, Janeway gibt den Befehl sich nicht zu wehren. Das Shuttle wird geentert, die Numeri suchen Tom Paris. Doch die Voyager beamt die beiden heraus und droht mit der Zerstörung ihres Schiffes durch Sprengstoff. Die Numiri ziehen sich zurück. Tuvok lädt alle Interessierten ein sich in zwei Stunden am Tatort einzufinden. Tuvok stellt vor der versammelten Gruppe seinen These dar, dass die Erinnerungsengramme gefälscht sind und Tom Paris nicht der Mann ist der Professor Ren getötet hat. Der Arzt der Baneaner widerspricht – die Methode ist absolut fälschungssicher. Tuvok ist sich da nicht so sicher, jede Methode kann manipuliert werden. Nun schalten sich auch Lidell Ren ein, sie bezeugt nochmal, dass sie gesehen hat wie Tom Paris ihren Mann ermordet hat. Tuvok bezichtigt sie der Falschaussage. Beweis eins: Er lässt Tom Paris neben Lidell Ren stehen. Der Mann in den Erinnerungen ist gleich groß, wie Lidell Ren, aber Tom ist ein ganzes Stück größer. Beweis zwei: Das Messer wurde genau ins baneanische Herz gestochen. Der Täter muss also mit der Physiologie vertraut sein, Tom Paris ist das nicht. Beweis drei: Professor Ren ist von einem Numirispion getötet worden. Tuvok fragt Tom Paris nach den Symbolen am unteren Rand der Erinnerungen. Er hat sie gesehen, dacht aber sie gehören einfach zur Strafe dazu. Tuvok hat aber herausgefunden, dass das Formel aus Professor Rens Waffenforschung sind, die so an die Numiri weitergeben werden sollten. Tuvok erwähnt, dass sie Numiri bereits zwei Mal versucht haben zugriff auf Tom Paris zu erhalten. Der Premierminister ist entsetzt. Er will wissen, wer es gewesen sein kann. Tuvok erläutert weiter. Nur der Arzt, der auch die Transplantation durchgeführt hat, hatte alle Informationen über den Aufenthalt von Tom Paris und er ermunterte auch den Premierminister Tom auf die Voyager zu bringen. Aufgebracht will der Arzt das Haus verlassen, aber der Premierminister hindert ihn daran. Als Lidell Ren und er Arzt nebeneinander stehen, sieht man dass sie gleich groß sind. Der Arzt bestreitet aber jede Täterschaft, er sei Fr. Ren noch nie begegnet und noch nie in diesem Haus gewesen. Tuvok hat aber noch einen weiteren Zeugen. Neeka der Hund kommt herein und freut sich über die Anwesenheit der Arztes, wo er doch sonst auf alle Fremden feindlich reagiert. Lidell Ren, so wie auch der Arzt sind betroffen und verraten sich selbst durch ihre Verhalten und werden abgeführt. ( ) Die Voyager trifft eine Spezies, die mittels eines Raumtrajektors 40.000 Lichtjahre überwinden kann. Trotz Verhandlungen können sie diese Technologie offiziell nicht erwerben. Jedoch gibt es Personen, die mit der Voyager ein inoffizielles Geschäft machen würden. Captain Janeway lehnt dies allerdings ab. Eine Crewmitglieder haben jedoch vor den Tauschhandel durchzuführen. Plötzlich taucht Tuvok auf und verkündet er selbst würde den Austausch durchführen. Als dies erledigt ist, will Tuvok mit dem Captain sprechen. Im Maschinenraum jedoch machen sie einen Versuch, der scheitert. Captain Janeway ist entsetzt. B'Elanna will die ganze Schuld auf sich nehmen, aber Tuvok wendet ein, dass er der ranghöchste Offizier war, der sich daran beteiligt hat. Captain Janeway ist sprachlos. Janeway ist ratlos über Tuvok, sie will genau wissen warum er so gehandelt hat. Er fand es logisch so zu handeln, weil er ihr ein ethisches Dilemma ersparen wollte und trotzdem das erklärte Ziel der schnellen Heimkehr zu ermöglichen. Tuvok rechnet mit einer Degradierung und einem Gerichtsverfahren. Janeway spricht sehr ernst mit ihm, sie macht ihm klar, dass er ein wichtiger Ratgeber und auch Freund ist und sie sich an ihn wendet, wenn sie ihren moralischen Kompass überprüfen will. Sie bekennt auch, dass sie abhängig ist von dieser Beziehung zu ihm. Er bekommt den Befehl ihr in Zukunft seine Logik vorzutragen, denn auch mit Logik kann man etwas falsch machen. Er gibt ihr sein Wort darauf. Sie lässt ihn wegtreten. ( ) Tuvok ermittelt in der Weitergabe von Föderationstechnologie an die Kazon. Er verdächtigt bereits sehr früh Fähnrich Seska. Jedoch ist auch Lieutenant Joseph Carey verdächtig. Zusammen mit Chakotay legen er einen Köder. Sie überwachen die Inventardatenbank um zu sehen, ob jemand Veränderungen vornimmt. Seska macht sich von der Krankenstation aus daran, die Transaktion zu verschleiern. Doch bevor er Seska festnehmen kann flieht sie mit einem Kazonschiff. Chakotay kann es nicht glauben, dass Seska ihn so getäuscht hat. Er will von Tuvok wissen, ob er besonders naiv war. Tuvok ist nicht dieser Meinung, auch ihn hat Seska getäuscht. Als Chaktotay darauf sagt, es gehe ihm bereits besser, ist Tuvok irritiert, warum durch seine Versagen, es Chakotay besser geht. Geteiltes Leid ist halbe Leid, so erklärt es ihm Chakotay und geht. ( ) Harry Kim ist auf dem Holodeck verschwunden. Tuvok macht sich zusammen mit Chakotay auf die Suche nach ihm. Als sie den Energiestoß skannen wollen, der für das Verschwinden von Harry verantwortlich zu sein scheint, verschwinden auch die Beiden. Nachdem die Crew festgestellt hat, dass sie unabsichtlich ein Energiewesen gefangen genommen haben, lassen sie es frei und bekommen dafür Harry, Tuvok und Chakotay zurück. ( ) Bei einer Außenmission wird Tuvok von einem fremden Energiewesen, den Komar, besetzt. Zuerst fällt dies gar nicht auf, aber im Laufe der Zeit verdichten sich die Verdachtsmomente gegen Tuvok. Er wird mehrmal angegriffen von verschiedenen Personen. Chakotay Geist bewegt sich nämlich frei durch das Schiff und bekämpft den Eindringling indem er in verschiedenen Körper schlüpft und die Gedanken kontrolliert. Durch einen Magneton-Skan wird das fremde Wesen aus Tuvok vertrieben und die Voyagercrew kann sich vor den Komar retten. ( ) Tuvok soll auf Befehl von Captain Janeway vier Crewmitgliedern der Maquiscrew helfen sich auf den Sternenflottenschiff zu integrieren. Aber Dalby, Chell, Gerron und Mariah Henley sehen gar nicht ein mitzuwirken. Nur wiederwillig nehmen sie an dem Programm teil. Tuvok ist ratlos, er hat 18 Jahre an der Sternenflottenakademie unterrichtet, aber mit diesen Leuten kommt er nur schlecht zurecht. Auf einen Rat von Neelix versucht der die Maquis besser kennen zu lernen, aber auch dieser Versuch ihnen näher zu kommen scheitert. Während dessen kommt es zu Fehlfunktionen auf der Voyager. Schuld daran ist einen Verseuchung der Gelpacks durch Pilzsporen. Während einer Übung mit den vier Maquis kommt es im Frachtraum zu einem Plasmabrand. Tuvok evakuiert den Raum, obwohl noch ein Mitglied in Raum ist. Jedoch geht er zurück um dieses - entgegen dem Protokoll - zu retten. Diese Tat gibt im Zugang zu den Maquis, wenn er Tuvok die Regeln brechen kann, dann werden sie Maquis es auch schaffen sie zu halten, sagt Dalby. ( ) 2372 Tuvok ist mit im Außenteam, das auf einem fremden Planteten, Relikte von der Erde entdeckt. Sie finden ein Flugzeug, das SOS-Signale aussendet. Gemeinsam mit Harry Kim analysiert er die fremde Energiequelle Tuvok ist auch im Rettungsteam nach dem die, aus der Stasis erweckten Menschen die Voyagercrew als Geiseln nimmt. ( ) Bei einer Rettungsmission für Chakotay, wird Tuvok zusammen mit dem Team überlistet und in einem Kraftfeld festgehalten. Es gelingt ihm aber das Feld mit eine Phaser ausser Kraft zu setzen. ( ) Tuvok wird von Neelix im Casino angesprochen. Da Kes ins Elogium eingetreten ist muss er sich für oder gegen ein Kind entscheiden. Neelix will von Tuvok einen Rat. Tuvok sagt, dass es sich nur schwer in Worte fassen lässt, was es bedeutet Vater zu sein. Es ist viel überwältigender als man es erwartet und man sollte sich nicht in diesen Prozess geben, wenn man Zweifel hat, seiner Meinung nach sollten nur die Engagiertesten Elten sein. Er weißt aber auch darauf hin, dass er ungeheuer lohnend ist Vater zu sein, auch wenn das unlogisch klingt. Seine Kinder nehmen ein großen Teil seiner Gedanken ein, heute mehr als je zuvor. Obwohl Tuvok weder Freude noch Kummer empfindt, hält es es für möglich, dass Kinder Freude in das Leben bringen. Als Neelix aufzählt, was er einen Sohn alles beibringen könnte, macht ihn Tuvok darauf aufmerksam, dass er auch einen Tochter bekommen könnten, aber ob Sohn oder Tochter, sie können beide viel von einem Vater lernen. Tuvok bedauert es so weit weg von seinen Kindern zu sein. Neelix macht ihm Hoffnung, dass sie den Weg nach Hause schaffen werden. ( ) Auf einer Außenmission wird Tuvok zusammen mit B'Elanna Torres gefangen genommen. Als er zum Verhör geholt wird, versucht B'Elanna auszubrechen, aber er ermahnt sie, dass dies keinen Wert haben. Während des Verhörs werden ihm so stark Schmerzen zugefügt, dass er sie trotz seines mentalen Trainings nicht unterdrücken kann. B'Elanna kann ihn schreien hören. Als er zurück kommt erklärt er ihr, dass körperlicher Widerstand, ab einen gewissen Schmerzgrad zwecklos ist, er aber mental Widerstand leiste, indem er keine Informationen herausgibt. ( ) Bei einem Mord an Bord der Voyager hilft Tuvok auch einem anderen Crewmitglied mit seinen mentalen Fähigkeiten: dem Betazoiden Lieutenant Lon Suder. Dieser hat sein aggressives Verhalten nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, aufgrund dessen er schließlich einen Mord begeht. Durch eine Gedankenverschmelzung gelingt es Tuvok, Suders Leiden zu lindern. Allerdings ist es Tuvok nicht möglich, selbst diese massiven Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen, was ihm schließlich beinahe selbst zu einem Mord getrieben hätte. Tuvok will Suder als Bestrafung für seinen Mord umbringen, allerdings verhindert eine Behandlung des Doktors das Schlimmste. ( ) 2373 2374 2375 2376 Er erkrankt an Raumkrankheit. Als Seven of Nine dies entdeckt, will er sich zuerst nicht helfen lassen. Er meint, das können nicht sein, er wäre dafür nicht anfällig. Tom und Harry kommen dazu und erzählen ihn von der Meeresküste und schaukelden Booten. Neelix tritt hinzu und spricht von Blutpudding und Lamminnerein. Da wird Tuvok zu viel, er verlässt fluchtartig das Casino. Später auf der Brücke begründet er seine Raumkrankheit damit, dass Vulkanier sensibel auf Neutronengradienten reagieren. ( ) 2377 Als Captain Janeway sich allein auf die Außenmission in eine Borg-Kubus machen will, zitiert er die taktische Sternenflottenregel 36 - der Captain wird eine feindliche Macht nicht ohne einen Sicherheitoffizier angreifen. Darauf hin darf er mit auf die Mission. Auf dem Borg-Schiff werden sie assimiliert, aber dank eines neuralen Supressors nicht an das Hive-Bewusstsein angeschlossen. Jedoch kommt es bei Tuvok zu Fehlfunktionen und er schließt sich als Three of Twelve an das Borgkollektiv an und hilft Captain Janeway und B'Elanna, die auch mit dabei ist, festzusetzen. Nach der Rettung aus dem Kollektiv, braucht Tuvok länger als die anderern beiden sich zu regenerieren. ( ) Tuvok leidet am Pon Farr. Leider ist der Doktor nicht an Bord. Die Medikamente die Tom Paris ihm geben kann helfen aber nicht. Tom bietet ihm an auf anderer Art zu helfen, in dem er ein Holoprogramm schreibt, in dem er mit seiner Frau T'Pel zusammen sein kann. Tuvok geht auf den Vorschlag ein, als er gerade mit der Zeremonie beginnen will, müssen die Holodeck abgeschaltet werden, weil im Raum der Lokirrim keine photonische Energie erlaubt ist. Tuvok tut trotz seines Zustandes seinen Pflicht. Neelix, der immer noch meint, dass Tuvok einen Grippe hat bringt ihm eine seiner Spezialsuppen auf die Brücke. Erst nachdem sie den lokiirimischen Raum verlassen haben, kann Tuvok das Programm zu ende führen.( ) thumb|left|Tuvok auf der Jagd nach dem Doktor Nach einer Außenmission kommen Captain Janeway und der Doktor zurück auf das Schiff. In Wahrheit aber kommt nur der Doktor zurück. Der Captain ,in deren Gestalt der Doktor auftritt, verhält sich komisch, sie zieht Erkundigungen über den Warpkern ein und lässt Modifikationen machen. Tuvok findet heraus, dass es Diskrepanzen in den Kommunikationsaufzeichnung gibt. In dem Moment als der Flyer einen Deflektorimpuls ausgesendet hat, hat der Doktor zugriff auf die holographische Datei genommen und die Parameterdatei des Captain heruntergeladen. Es bitten den Doctor mit zum Captain zu kommen. Da versucht der Doktor ihn zu betäuben, aber Tuvok kann abwehren und der Doktor flüchtet. Zuerst geht es ins Holodeck und erzeugt einen Menge Bilder von sich selbst, während er durch eine Jefferies-Röhre flüchtet. Tuvok beaufragt Tom Paris nach dem Mobilen Emitter zu skannen. Tuvok jagt den Doktor durch das Schiff. Es begegnet dann den Doktor in Gestalt von B’Elanna und wir von ihr/ihm niedergeschossen. Als der Doktor mit dem Warpkern geflüchtet ist, macht Tuvok sich zusammen mit Tom Paris auf seine Fährte. Diese hat der Doktor, mittels einen Musikwerkes gelegt, dass auf dem ganzen Schiff abgespielt wird. Sie nehmen den Deltaflyer wieder in Besitz und Tom ziehen der Warpkern an sich, den Captain Janeway in den Raum gebeamt hat. Tuvok nimmt den Doktor und Captain Janeway wieder mit zur Voyager. Der Doktor ist schwer beschädigt und befürchtet schon, dass sein Programm zerstört ist, während der Bearbeitung seines Programms legt der Doktor angesichts seines Todes einen Beichte ab, so sagt er Tuvok, dass er indeskret war und Harry Kim von seinem Ausschlag erzählt hat.( ) Persönliches Captain Kathryn Janeway Bei einer Gelegenheit bitte er Captain Janeway ihr Vorgehen genau zu überdenken. Captain Kathrin Janeway ist überrascht, woher will Tuvok wissen was sie vorhat. Er meint er können jetzt die Beobachtungen die er gemacht hat psychologisch deuten, aber es genügt wohl zu sagen, dass er sie gut kenne. Der Captain meint, eines Tages würde er sie überraschen, aber nicht an diesem Tag. ( ) Tuvok ist seit langer Zeit ein enger Freund, Vertrauter und Berater von Captain Kathryn Janeway, darüber hinaus scheint er eine emotionale Vertrautheit mit ihr zu haben. ( ) Kes Tuvok entwickelt fast väterliche Gefühle für Kes. Als sie sich überlegt mit dem Mikhal-Traveler Zahir zu reisen, spricht er mit diesem. Er hofft, dass dieser zusammen mit Kes keine hohen Risiken eingehen wird. Es wird ihm versichert, dass ihm Kes Leben sehr am Herzen liegt und er hofft das Vertrauen von ihren Freunden zu erhalten. Neelix Tuvok nimmt Neelix im Transporterraum im Empfang und stellt sich vor. Neelix versteht etwas falsch und nennt ihn später nicht bei seinem Namen, sondern Mr. Vulkanier. Zur Begrüssung umarmt er ihn herzlich. Tuvok ist irritiert. Da Neelix stark zu riechen scheint bietet er ihn an ein Bad zu nehmen. Als Tuvok später zurückkommt, um ihn abzuholen, liegt Neelix in der Badewanne. Im ganzen Raum sind Wassergläser verteilt. Tuvok reicht ihm das Handtuch und nimmt ihn mit auf die Brücke ( ) Neelix fragt Tuvok um Rat als es um die Entscheidung für ein Kind geht. Er will wissen, wie es ist Vater zu sein. Tuvok erzählt ihm von seinen Erfahrungen. Aufgrund dieses Gesprächs kommt es bei Neelix zu einem Umdenken. Eigenlich war er gegen ein Kind, aber kurz nach dieser Unterhaltung teilt der Kes mit er möcht nun doch ein Kind ( ) Harry Kim Tuvok nimmt den jungen Harry Kim immer wieder unter seine Fittiche und auch Harry fragt ihn um Rat. Als Harry eines Tages auf der Brücke äußert, dass er so etwas noch nie gesehen hat, macht ihn Tuvok darauf aufmerksam, dass ein solcher Kommentar nicht zu einem Brückenoffizier passt, es könnte niedrige Ränge nervös machen. Einige Zeit später antwortet Tuvok auf einen Frage von Captain Janeway mit den Aussage, er vermag keine Indentifikation anzubieten. Harry macht ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass das doch auch bedeutet, er habe so etwas noch nie gesehen.( ) Chronologischer Lebenslauf * 2264 Tuvok wird bei Sternzeit 38774 in der Vulkanische Lunar-Kolonie geboren. ( ) * 2289 Tuvok schreibt sich auf Wunsch seiner Eltern an der Akademie der Sternenflotte ein. * 2294 Abschluss der Akademie mit Auszeichnung. * 2293 Dienst an Bord der [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]] unter Captain Hikaru Sulu als wissenschaftlicher Unteroffizier zur Kartografierung gasförmiger Anomalien. ( ) * 2296 Verlässt die Sternenflotte. * 2298 Beginnt auf Vulkan das Kolinahr. * 2302 Bricht das Kolinahr ab. * 2304 Heiratet T'Pel, mit der er vier Kinder bekommt. * 2349 Rückkehr zur Sternenflotte, dient später an Bord der [[USS Wyoming|USS Wyoming]]. * Ca. 2356 lernt er Kathryn Janeway kennen. In den nächsten 20 Jahren werden sie gemeinsam auf mindestens drei verschiedenen Raumschiffen (möglicherweise auf der USS Al-Batani und der USS Billings) dienen. Außerdem ist Janeway beim Kolinahr seiner Tochter zugegen. Später wird er auf die Jupiter-Station versetzt, wo er Janeway Briefe schreibt. ( ) * 2370 Dienst an Bord der USS Voyager als leitender Sicherheitsoffizier. * 2371 wird bei einer Undercover-Mission beim Maquis als vermisst gemeldet. Bei Nachforschungen geht die Voyager verloren. Tuvok wird offiziell für tot erklärt. * 2374 Empfängt die [[USS Prometheus (Prometheus-Klasse)|USS Prometheus]] das MHN der Voyager, welches die Sternenflotte über den Verbleib des Schiffs informierte. Tuvok zählt zu den Überlebenden. ( ) * 2377 wird er von den Borg assimiliert und erhält die Bezeichnung Three of Twelve. ( ) * 2378 kehrt die Voyager mit Tuvok an Bord in den Alpha-Quadranten zurück. ( ) Wissenswertes * Tuvok ist vor seiner Tätigkeit als Spion an der Sternenflottenakademie als Ausbilder tätig. Er hat 17 Auszeichnungen für Tapferkeit erhalten. Außerdem ist er Ehemann von T'Pel und Vater von vier gemeinsamen Kindern. ( ) * Tuvok schwitzt erst ab 350 Kelvin. ( ) * Tuvok ist 1,82m groß. ( ) * Tuvok interessiert sich für Blumenzucht und züchtete preisgekrönte Orchideen. Er lehrte die Kunst des Bogenschießens am Vulkanischen Institut für Verteidigungssportarten. ( ) * Bei einem Kampfmanöver in seiner Jugend wurde sein linkes Ellbogengelenk so stark verletzt, dass es durch ein künstliches ersetzt werden musste. ( ) * Als die Voyager wieder in den Alpha-Quadranten zurückkehrt kann Tuvok die medizinische Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen, die ihm in einer alternativen Zeitlinie nach der Aussage der gealterten Admiral Kathryn Janeway versagt blieb: Über die Jahre im Delta-Quadranten bauten sich die Neuropeptide in seinem neuralen System ab. Die einzige Möglichkeit einer Heilung bestünde im fal-tor-voh, das jedoch nur mit einem Verwandten durchgeführt werden kann, weshalb Tuvok sein Leiden verschweigt. Als die Voyager in der alternativen Zeitlinie 2393 zurückkehrt, ist eine Behandlung nicht mehr möglich, so dass er in einer psychiatrischen Klinik eingewiesen wird, in der ihn seine Freundin Janeway und Der Doktor regelmäßig besuchen. ( ) Zitate ( ) Zur Disposition ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) en:Tuvok es:Tuvok fr:Tuvok nl:Tuvok pl:Tuvok sr:Tuvok Kategorie:Vulkanier Kategorie:Borg-Drohne Kategorie:Sternenflottenpersonal